Apathy and Angst Unite!
by maknae.roli
Summary: The strategist says how she feels about each army member, and she’s not holding anything back. Her journal viewpoint.
1. Lyn:The real you

Apathy and Angst Unite!

(Whatever Angst is…)

These are just scribbles a.k.a poems I wrote about each Fire Emblem Character. First fic ever!3

Summary: The strategist says how she feels about each army member, and she's not holding anything back. Her journal viewpoint, so maybe I'll write something about them finding this journal…

Chapter One:

Lyn-The real you.

You took me by surprise, that cold, yet sunny day.

I thought you were amazing. Beautiful, even.

But then, I saw you attack with a sword, and I became

Scared of you.

Such a swift blade and a body full of speed.

I don't think I ever saw

The Real You

I soon avoided you, but you never noticed.

Your mind was too full.

First, of Marquess Caelin, then of a blue-haired axefighter,

So, you also never really saw

The real me.

I hate you now, but I'm sure I'll remember you.

The only part I know of you,

The fake you.

But, please, before we end our journey, I want to see

The Real You


	2. Sain: One true Love

Chapter Two:

Slow me! ; I gots 15 poems in my school journal, just posting 'em one at a time.

**Macross-Green**- Ah…okie, then. I'm currently getting the other chapters with the other characters typed, but my teacher wants me to stop because I'm focusing more on it then my work. But I don't really care.;

Basically, this strategist just doesn't like people with sharp pointy weapons (besides archers) so she'll hate just about everyone, which is just weird. OO Nyeh, I getting to carried away. Shutting up now.

---

Chapter Two:

Sain- One true love

You approached with such kindness

And love filled your brown (?) and warm eyes

But, you would not go away.

You kept flirting with me, and I got annoyed.

I slapped you in the face that day when had gone too far, and you deserved it,

Every last pain-filled moment.

But you continued, looking high and low for your

One true Love

But she's already there, she's just jealous.

Yet, why should I care about this matter?

Because you're worth it.

Every last drop.

But it doesn't mean I like you, though.

So, look around, high and low, far and wide for your

One True Love

Me: Arrrgh! I hated doing this one!

Sakuri: OO

Sakun: Quit breaking my concentration.

Me: What?

Sakun: I'm trying to blow your "poems" to smithereens.

Me: OO


	3. Kent: Brave Knight's Heart

Me: Yey! I finally got to it today!

Sakun: After working two hours to do a last minute project that she should've told someone to help her with…

Me: OO How'd you know that?

Sakun: …

Me: Anyway….

**Iyessence**- Uh…it is a poem.; Glad you liked it.

**RavenRogue**- Oh, so that's what it means…I think it fitted the story.

Yey! Someone else who's sick of him!

Chapter Three:

Kent- Brave Knight's Heart

I saw you, that oddly warm day.

You were the only knight I saw polite and honorable.

I've grown to respect you more than blade deep.

I've looked beyond that point and into the Orange Twilight.

I say you have the only

Brave Knight's Heart

That I've ever felt.

You handle louts and Sain with such ease and swiftness

That I could never do.

You should lead, not I.

Yet, you are also swift in the way of battle.

So, use the

Brave Knight's Heart

To follow what you believe in, no holding back.

I won't hold you from that.

So, don't hold me from what I believe.

And our friendship, blooms.

Me: Sakun…I hate you for reading my journal.

Sakun: You can't hate me. I'm always here…

Me: Good point…


	4. Wil: You love many

Yay! I finally decided to update! There was a bunch of stuff going on, so I couldn't update…

Sakun: It's called a computer crash from heck and a…

Me: (covers her mouth) Quiet!

**Macross-Green**- Okie, glad you can't wait.

Chapter Four:

Wil-You love many

I gazed at you, that humid and ever so boring day.

You had your mind filled with the face of a timid Pegasus Knight

You loved her, but she was afraid of you, archer.

Would you give up your arrows just for her?

I don't know why anyone would crush on you.

Why is it that

You love many

And not just one.

Make up your mind, and soon

Before someone is hurt by you.

Next, when you came back around,

You loved a green haired archer from childhood.

But she didn't remember you, archer.

Will you help her remember?

Or will you forget, leave her within your dust of forget?

So, listen to me,

You must choose, and it must be soon.

So, who will it be?


	5. Florina: Stray Flower

Me: Gah! I can't believe I forgot about this!

Hitari: Well, you did.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, answering the reviews:

**SKSuncloud**- Yeah, I like Kent. Well, I was a little vexed after writing the Lyn part, but It sort of fits…in ways I have no idea.

Gingy Mittens- Yeah, I'll be doing Jaffar and Nino. And yes, emotions rock! Right, Sakunr?

Sakunr: …No.

Me: So much for that…

**Arashisama**- Alright, I'm continuing.

Sakuri: Vanilla doesn't own Fire Emblem. She owns this sucky title for Florina.

Chapter Five:

Florina-Stray Flower

You were once afraid of your enemy.

But no more, falcoknight.

You've gripped to love and held it tight.

And you have not let go.

Unlike others of your class, you are a

Stray Flower,

Staying here, in your classes enemy territory.

You've never stopped gazing at your lover, the archer.

And your own fear, of both men and arrows, has become a glass door.

All that is needed is to break it.

You stand in a horde of archers.

And near Pegasus Knights, you are a

Stray Flower.

But, the one you love gives you courage to become a

Stray Flower

No more.

--

Me: Done! How'd you like it?

Hitari: (reads) It sucks. Along with the title.

Me: …You're such a critic.


End file.
